Caught and Taught
by sweetdeadlyangel
Summary: "Oh, um," Asami's concerned voice started, slightly shaky. "Are you stuck? I can get that for you." She walked over to the side of the bed and Korra's face got even hotter. Asami finds Korra in a certain predicament. And helps her out ;) PWP. Warnings inside. Contains a strong lemon. You've been warned.


**A few warnings: This contains light BDSM, light Bondage, and subspace.**

 **Also for my followers, I promise I will update Breaking the Resolve soon, I just had to get this filth out of my head first lol**

 **This is basically just 6k words of pure smut, enjoy!**

* * *

To be fair, this is not how Korra thought the night would end. I mean, looking back she probably could've been more careful with her "play", but she had been so turned on it didn't occur to her that she hadn't locked the door.

Still, being caught like this was something she had never thought would happen. By the star featured in her fantasies, nonetheless.

So, there she was, spread on her bed, tank top pulled down to expose her caramel breasts with pebbled nipples, pants forgotten. Her hands were cuffed above her head, with cheap handcuffs that were equipped with a quick release button within reach. Her black lacy underwear were bulged out, a small cylinder shape pushing the material outwards. It barely concealed the slender vibrator that was struggling to be shoved out from her contracting inner muscles.

This might take a little explaining. You see, ever since stumbling upon a particularly kinky magazine in the shady part of Republic City, Korra became curious. She tried tying herself up once, and it opened a door of new and pleasurable possibilities for her. Nowadays, she felt the need to be bound during her masturbation sessions. It made her orgasm that much more powerful when it hit. And she had been very careful not to be caught, well, up until now.

Now, stood Asami Sato, the girl of her fantasies, the girl who made her heart and knees feel weak, staring open-mouthed at her in her vulnerable position. Her emerald eyes were widened and in these three seconds she had been standing there, which felt like an eternity, she hadn't blinked once. Her hand was still on the door handle, and her body was completely frozen. A faint buzzing from inside of the mortified girl could be heard in the background.

At this point, Korra's whole body was flushed red, no longer from pleasure, but from embarrassment. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping it would take away from the shame. Korra couldn't believe that she, the Avatar, master of all four elements, would be caught blatantly masturbating with her hands bound. Despite that, her inner walls pulsed happily at the feeling of shame and being watched by the beautiful girl in front of her. _Now is not the time,_ she chastised her greedy vagina. _You've already gotten me in this situation in the first place._

After a few more seconds, Asami came to life, quickly closing the door behind her to save Korra from more embarrassment. The Avatar opened her eyes at the sound of the door closing and noticed what she had done. Korra was extremely grateful for that.

"Oh, um," Asami's concerned voice started, slightly shaky. "Are you stuck? I can get that for you." She walked over to the side of the bed and Korra's face got even hotter.

Of course she was able to get out, but she didn't want to tell the other girl that. She didn't want to lie either, so she just stayed silent as Asami moved to her restraints. She turned her head to the side away from the other girl, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"It's okay, Korra. You don't have to be embarrassed, it's perfectly normal to do this." She spoke gently as she reached for the metal handcuffs, trying to find the release button.

Korra let out a bitter laugh at her words.

"Yeah, it's perfectly normal to handcuff yourself. Everyone does it," she muttered sarcastically.

Asami released one of her hands from its cuff, and then brought her slender fingers up to Korra's face to tilt her head towards her. She smiled gently at her when the Avatar reluctantly met her eyes.

"I meant the masturbation," she said with amusement apparent in her voice. "But there's nothing wrong with experimenting with BDSM."

Korra's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"BDSM?"

Asami's cheeks tinted and she quickly distracted herself with the other cuff.

"Um, yeah, you know… Since you were handcuffing yourself, I assumed you were into … that…?"

Korra swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

"I, uh, I don't really know what that is," she admitted, embarrassed. "I just, kind of saw this girl tied up in this magazine once… and I started wondering what that would feel like…"

Her other hand was released from its restraint and she quickly rubbed her wrists, an automatic habit she had after being freed. Korra then quickly pulled up her top to cover her breasts, shivering lightly. She looked over at Asami, her face was much redder now.

"O-oh. I see, um, nevermind then, forget I said anything."

Korra sat up with her back against the headboard, interest piqued. She didn't want to stop this conversation, even if it was pretty embarrassing.

"Wait, no, I…" She paused, suddenly remembering the annoying vibrator between her legs. She reached down, pulled aside her underwear, and pulled it out of herself with a gasp before covering herself back up. Her breathing sped up slightly. Korra didn't notice Asami's eyes following the movement. She then quickly turned the cap on the end to switch it off. She focused on slowing her breathing down before speaking again. "What do you know about that… stuff? I kind of wanna know more…"

Her blue eyes went back Asami's green ones and she was surprised to the green irises were slightly less visible as the pupils had dilated. There was an indiscernible look on her face. It seemed like she was trying to decide something. She then lightly placed her hand on Korra's wrist and traced where the metal had slightly dug into the skin.

"Would you…" she trailed off, tugging her bottom lip into her mouth. It was apparent that she was struggling with what she wanted to say. "Would you like me to show you?"

Korra's eyes widened, almost impossibly so, and her mouth gaped open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Asami, sexy perfect Asami, was asking her if she wanted to be "shown" how BDSM works. _Am I misinterpreting this? Maybe she has some book about it or something… She couldn't possibly mean…_ Apparently, she was taking too long deliberating and arguing with herself because Asami spoke up.

"I-I mean, you don't have to say yes, I just thoug-" Asami started to backtrack.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, no I wasn't like judging you or anything I just— I mean, I would definitely like you to, um, show me."

Something immediately changed on Asami's face at that response. It almost was like she was another person altogether. A darker shade overtook her green irises, her mouth upturned into an almost predatory grin, and her whole face just gave off an aura of confidence.

"Okay, well then… First thing you should know about BDSM is what it stands for." Asami stood up straight and walked towards the head of the bed. She then picked the fallen handcuffs off the mattress.

"Bondage." Asami took the handcuffs and snapped one cuff back around Korra's left wrist before looping the links around one of the poles of the headboard. Then she closed the other cuff around the right wrist. Afterwards, she stepped back just a bit and smiled, apparently proud of herself.

"Discipline," she continued. The taller girl took a few steps towards the end of the bed and lightly swatted at the top of Korra's exposed thigh, causing her to jolt slightly against the headboard, the cuffs jingling.

"Sadism." A wicked smirk appeared as she stated this word. Then she took a few steps towards the head of the bed and wrapped her hand lightly around Korra's throat. It startled Korra, but a shock of pleasure ran to her core despite that. Her head tilted back against the poles of the headboard in submission, exposing her neck more. Asami smiled gently in response to the gesture, but quickly lifted her hand off her throat.

"And Masochism," she finished. Asami sat down on the edge of the bed next Korra's hips. Her fingertips started to gently run along the outside of her thighs. Then without warning, she dug her nails lightly into the soft skin there.

"Ah," Korra let out a gentle gasp of pleasure.

"There is always a safe word. Because outside of the world of BDSM, words like 'No' and 'Stop' are an absolute. But here, those words are just used to further stoke the fire. To give you something to release the overwhelming sensations you are feeling. Or to further increase them. So, you need another word. A word that will dictate when you've had enough. For this little show and tell, the safe word will be 'Fire'."

Asami reached forward and gently stroked her cheek with her thumb. Korra looked back at her with expectant eyes. Asami gave her a soft smile before quickly reaching down with her other hand and digging her nails into Korra's sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She held a determined stare with the blue eyes as she pressed her nails in. Korra gritted her teeth and sucked in air heavily through them. Those nails dug in deeper and deeper, and although her skin was raising in pleasurable goosebumps, it still hurt.

"Korra," Asami prodded softly. "What's the safe word?"

"Ah, Fire!" Korra gasped out.

The effect was immediate. Instantly, the nails were pulled back from her skin, leaving red angry crescent marks in her thigh. Those fingertips gently caressed the marks to soothe them. Korra closed her eyes as the tender touches brought heat through her body.

"Good girl." Those words brought a strange warmth to Korra's body and suddenly she wanted to do anything Asami asked of her, just to hear those words of approval again. Asami explained further, "That's another aspect of BDSM; Reward and praise."

Asami suddenly stood up and walked until she stood in front of the end of the bed. She gently wrapped her hands around the caramel ankles.

"There is usually a Dom, or Domme for female, and a submissive," she continued. She quickly yanked Korra's body forward, causing her to go from her seated position to a supine one. It pulled at her bound wrists just a tad causing the cuffs to jingle as they were strained against. Korra yelped slightly in surprise. Her ankles were then released as Asami walked around the side of the bed.

"The submissive often calls their Dom or Domme by the title Master or Mistress respectively," Asami paused. She swallowed thickly before hiking up her skirt a bit to climb up onto the bed. She swung one leg over Korra's hips so she was straddling her. Korra's blue eyes were gleaming with want and she could feel her underwear getting ruined by the second. "Understanding everything so far?"

"Yes," Korra replied quietly.

Asami's eyes narrowed. She placed a hand behind Korra's neck, quickly leaned forward to the junction of Korra's shoulder and neck, then bit down, hard.

"Yes what?" Asami asked, slightly muffled against the mouthful of skin.

"Ah, yes, Mistress!" Korra cried out, suddenly remembering she was taught earlier.

"Good girl," Asami praised, releasing the skin from her mouth. She gently laved over the indentions with her tongue. Korra shivered and bit her lip at the feeling of the warm wet appendage taking care of her skin. "You learn quickly."

Asami lifted her head to Korra's ear and gently whispered in it, "And what's the safe word again?" She sat up and stroked up and down both of Korra's muscular arms slowly as she waited for a response.

Korra's head felt all swimmy having Asami so close and all of her five senses were overwhelmed. The smell of lilac and strawberries. _Her shampoo maybe?_ The feeling of the breath on her ear, tickling the fine hairs there. Her voice was low and alluring and the things she said were doing all sorts of things to Korra. Asami's pantyhose were pressed against her upper thighs and felt delicious on her skin. And God, the sight of Asami sitting on her with her skirt bunched up slightly, her hair spilling over her shoulders as ran her tongue over her lips seductively. That was almost enough to make her come on the spot.

Suddenly, the motion on her arms turned into a massaging one and it brought Korra back to reality. Korra groaned lightly as those skilled fingers massaged her bicep. It caused her to remember that she had actually been asked a question.

"Oh. Mm, Fire," Korra finally answered, groaning as the tension left her arms.

Asami gave a genuine smile down at her that made her green eyes to sparkle. It caused Korra's heart to beat wildly in her chest.

"Okay then. It seems you understand some of the basics." She leaned down to Korra's neck and started layering it with small kisses. "Now we can begin," Asami whispered against the skin.

Korra let out a quiet moan and let her head loll to the side, offering up her neck to Asami. Slender fingers started dancing across her upper thighs and a rush of wetness attempted to greet them.

"Hmm," Asami let out a thoughtful noise. "Something's missing."

Korra scrunched her eyebrows together and then quirked one in question. Everything seemed perfect, she couldn't understand what was missing. Abruptly, Asami got off of her and stood next to the bed. Korra let out a pathetic whine at the loss of contact that even surprised herself. She hoped Asami didn't hear, but it seemed she did because she shot her a look.

She gently patted her on the cheek and whispered, "Don't worry. I promise I'll get back on in a second." With that, she turned away from Korra and bent over slightly at the hips, while reaching under her skirt.

Korra strained to see what she was doing, but couldn't from the angle she was at. Eventually, Korra realized what she was doing as she bent lower and lower, rolling down her pantyhose more and more. Asami was bent over at the hip and gave her an amazing view. Korra was sure she was doing it on purpose, but she definitely had no objections. She could see the swell of her ass starting to poke out from her skirt the lower she got. It made Korra think that she was probably wearing a thong. The thought made her mouth go dry.

Finally, after Asami kicked off her shoes, she took off her pantyhose fully, and held them in her right hand. She turned back around with a smug smile at her face. Korra wouldn't be surprised if she had some drool hanging off the corner of her mouth with how much she had been staring. She walked back up to the bed and stared down at the Avatar.

"Do you trust me, Korra?"

Korra quickly nodded her head and responded without hesitation, "O-of course." Her voice was a little shaky and hoarse from her arousal.

"Good," was the simple reply that came next. Suddenly, Asami was leaning over Korra, giving her a good view of her cleavage poking out of her button up. She folded the pantyhose three times and then laid it over the leering blue eyes. Korra whined softly, missing the amazing sight she had in front of her. Asami's hands stopped moving immediately. "Too much?"

Korra almost smiled at the way Asami paid attention to her slight gestures and noises. She shook her head no.

"No, um, I'm 'Water'," she responded. Asami's hands still didn't move and Korra thought she might not understand. Korra elaborated, "Because it's the opposite element of Fire."

Korra heard a giggle from above her and she thought it was the cutest sound.

"Leave it to the Avatar to think of the elements and their opposites," Asami said still giggly. She then spoke in a gentle but commanding voice, "Lift your head."

Korra did as she was told and Asami tied the pantyhose behind her head, pressing her short chestnut hair against her head, and then she pulled it tight before backing off.

"How many fingers am I holding up? You get a prize if you get it right."

Korra squinted and tried to stare, but everything was pitch black. So, she decided there was no harm in guessing.

"Um, four?" Korra guessed, with a small smile on her face.

She felt Asami lean forward, and warm breath ghosted on her cheek.

"Nope. It was a trick question. I wasn't holding up any fingers." The words tickled Korra's cheek. "But since you've been so good and obedient, I guess I can give you a prize anyways."

Korra's heart started beating, expectant and nervous. All of a sudden, a pair of soft lips pressed on her cheek and quickly disappeared, leaving a warm tingly spot on her cheek. Asami then placed a kiss on the underside of her jaw and started trailing kisses to her ear before tugging on the lobe gently with her teeth. A groan of pleasure escaped Korra's lips.

"Now we can really begin," Asami purred in her ear. Korra's skin raised in goosebumps at the tone of voice and the intent behind the words. Everything was quiet and still for a few seconds and Korra fidgeted a little, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly, she felt a feather light graze of fingers across her right upper thigh. "Anything in particular that you like?" Asami inquired in a low voice.

Korra tried to focus on Asami's question instead of the light touches on her thigh that were entirely too far from the place she needed them most. She swallowed twice before attempting to answer.

"I, um, I haven't really done much experimenting besides—" Her voice was cut off by a moan that escaped from deep within her throat. Asami was now scraping her nails along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She could feel lips spread in a smile against her skin.

"Continue," Asami rasped against her skin in a demanding voice.

"Uh— I was saying that all I've done— mmph!" Asami's skin sunk into the skin of her neck and caused her to shiver. Korra struggled to refocus on what she was saying. She took a deep breath before continuing, "I-I've tied myself up, but that's it. I d-don't really know, uh, what else I like."

Asami licked over the already fading spot on Korra's neck before speaking, "It's okay I'll help you figure that out."

Korra groaned at the words. She had no doubt that she was going to figure out a lot of things she liked tonight. Asami's fingertips moved from her thighs up to her hips peeking out from the bottom of her tank. She scraped up the skin with her nails, dragging the shirt up with her. Slowly, she trailed her nails up more and more, until Korra's entire stomach was exposed. The warmth of Asami's mouth was swiftly removed from her neck and the Avatar felt her move lower.

Warm breath tickled her abs and caused her to jerk slightly in shock. However, her anxiousness was soothed with warm pecks being spread across her contracting abs. She sighed deeply in content.

"I love these," Asami spoke up in a raspy voice in between kisses. Her other hand came up to rub the side of the abs that she wasn't kissing. In barely a whisper she said, "So hot." Korra wasn't sure if that was meant for her to hear, but she enjoyed the flattery anyways.

Korra writhed underneath the attention, she wanted more. All the touches felt so intense, yet they weren't not enough. She groaned in frustration as slender fingers brushed against the underside of her clothed breast. Korra was glad she hadn't worn a bra to bed, but wished Asami would just push up her top and pay attention to them. Forceful hands were quickly placed on her desperate hips to still them.

"Don't move," Asami ordered, mouth still pressed against her muscles. Korra whimpered in response, but obeyed her as much as possible. All she could do was lie there and enjoy Asami's amazing lips and fingertips mapping out every inch of her stomach. However, after a few minutes of Asami's constant attention to her stomach, Korra grew impatient. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough of what she needed.

"Please," Korra spoke up, her voice hoarse as if it hadn't been used in days. The lips and fingers on her stomach stopped.

"Yes, Korra? What is it?" Asami prompted.

"I need…" Korra trailed off. Then she grunted a bit in frustration. She didn't know the words to convey how she was feeling. She finally just said all she could think of, "More."

Instantly, Asami was back up her body and by her ear. Her hand was a sudden presence at Korra's throat, not quite doing anything yet.

"Yeah?" Asami pressed on, her voice dripping with desire. Her hand wrapped around Korra's throat and lightly put pressure. "More of what?"

A whimper escaped Korra's lips and a breath of frustration left her. She had to gather so much energy just to say what she had said earlier and now she wanted her to _clarify_? The Avatar didn't feel like she had the words to explain any better. The pressure on her throat grew heavier as nails lightly pressed into the side of her throat. A choked moan was immediately let out in response. Korra started to feel a little floaty and lost in the sensations.

"More of this?" Asami switched her weight so she was leaning on her elbow with the arm that had its hand wrapped around Korra's throat. The other hand went to Korra's stomach and stroked up it. Korra groaned in frustration. Asami seemed to understand what that meant. "No? Then maybe this?" Her nails brushed slipped under the bunched-up material of the top to brush against the bare underside of Korra's breast. Her breath hitched at the shocks that spread through her body. The grip on her throat loosened lightly, to let Korra speak.

"Yeah?" Asami nudged, running her fingertips across the underside of the breasts, giving equal attention to the both. Korra's throat just bobbed under the hand.

The situation hit her suddenly, being completely restrained, unable to see but forced to feel, the pressure on her throat, the breath on her ear, the fingertips skimming across her sensitive skin. The sensations were overwhelming and she hadn't even been touched where she really needed to be yet. What really heightened her sensitivity was the fact that the person who was touching her was someone who she was extremely sexually attracted too (and emotionally if she was honest with herself). Korra trusted Asami completely, so she let herself go. She gave into the feelings and let herself sink further into that little floaty state of mind.

When she surrendered herself completely to the feelings and put her wellbeing into Asami's hands, the effect on her body was instantaneous. Korra felt all her limbs relax and become pliable, and a dreamlike state overtook her. Somehow her body seemed even more sensitive to the little touches after that. At this point, Korra was a slave to her own body and all she could do was submit and beg for more.

"Yes, Mistress, please," Korra eventually responded. The voice sounded foreign to her own ears. _Is that really me?_ It sounded distant, yet she could hear the way the voice was slightly slurred and most of all brimming with desperation.

The fingertips jolted slightly at her skin and then stopped their ministrations. Everything was still for a few seconds and Korra really wished she could see what was going on. She fidgeted slightly underneath the warm body on top of her.

"Mistress?" Korra didn't understand why she stopped, but she would give anything to get her to start again.

"Yeah," Asami's voice called back, sounding slightly distracted. "Yeah." Her voice became more stable the second time. A nose was nudged gently against Korra's ear. Asami whispered into it in a kind and warm tone, "I've got you, Korra. Just let go and _feel_." The words brought a whimper out of Korra, she had no doubt that she was in good hands.

Suddenly, that hand that was frozen at the bottom of her breasts slid up over her clothed breast and squeezed lightly. Korra sucked in a deep breath in surprise and pleasure then let it out slowly in a moan. Seemingly pleased by the response, Asami started kneading the breast lightly, alternating between light pressure and firmer pressure. Korra arched her back up slightly to push her breast more into the skilled hand. A quiet moan floated into her ear. In the back of her mind, Korra was happy that she wasn't the only one getting something out of this.

"Mm, you like that?" Asami cooed. She then nibbled on the side of her ear and Korra started shifting her thighs, trying to get some relief between her legs. Asami shifted her weight and started massaging the other breast and Korra just let her head lean back against the mattress, another groan escaping her lips. After a few seconds, she switched back to the other breast and swiped her thumb over the peak suddenly. An immediate moan erupted from Korra's throat at the feeling of the soft cotton rubbing over her nipple. It almost felt better than if she had had direct contact. A hot trail of electricity shot immediately to her groin and caused her inner walls to pulse hungrily.

"Yesss… I need more. Please. More, Mistress, Pl-uhnn..." The words tumbled from her desperately, before being cut off by another swipe over her nipple. Korra didn't even care how pathetic she sounded begging for release. She belonged to Asami at this moment and she'd give her whatever she asked for if she could just get some release. The Avatar was still very much on edge from her earlier session that she never got to finish. Asami raised her hand from her throat and started massaging her straining bicep in a calming manner.

"Hmm, I did want to tease you more, but you're already so worked up... And I _did_ interrupt your, um, self-love after all," Asami debated with herself, in a soft and yet hungry voice. She started kissing along Korra's jawline then trailed down her neck a bit. She continued her thought process, "Mm, and you did beg so beautifully for it like a good girl…" Asami started sucking on her pulse and Korra could feel it racing as she let out a soft groan of pleasure.

Asami lifted her hand from its spot at Korra's clothed breast. Korra whimpered lightly at the loss of contact, not in her right mind to realize Asami was trying to give her what she was asking for.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm going to reward you for being so good," Asami soothed. Her slender fingers started a trail downwards, lightly tickling the exposed skin of her abs. Her fingers ghosted over the now drenched black lace underwear. Once her fingers reached low enough to feel the wetness, a low moan was released against Korra's neck. With a voice that was practically dripping with need Asami said, "Fuck, you're so wet Korra. Did you soak through these for me?"

Korra was currently fighting the urge to thrust her hips upwards in search of some friction since Asami had told her not to move them earlier and she really wanted to obey her. But the light touches were enough to draw her orgasm near, it was almost within reach, and God, she had never needed it so bad in her life.

"Yes, f-fuck, yes. Yes, Mistress, I got so wet for you," Korra confessed, barely hearing her own words, lost in the sea of sensations. Being stuck in her own headspace, emotions like shame and embarrassment didn't exist. A muffled sound of pleasure rumbled against her skin. The Avatar wasn't so far gone that the fact that Asami was aroused by her words was lost on her. It spurred her on to be more vocal, she didn't want to be the only one turned on.

The lips started trailing kisses down to her collarbone as nimble fingers started sliding up and down her underwear that clung to her folds due to the amount of moisture there. Korra gasped in a breath as if she was just coming up for air after being submerged underwater. Asami hummed contently against her skin, pleased with her reactions. Korra couldn't help herself, even though there was no direct contact to her sensitive nerve endings, it felt amazing. Her sense of touch was heightened due to her loss of vision and the slick pair of underwear was barely a barrier between those skillful fingers and her needy skin.

Asami nipped lightly down the Avatar's collarbone, before running back up the collarbone soothing each little bite mark with her tongue. The slight bit of pain had Korra quivering, she never had known the kind of pleasure she was missing out on. And she may or may not be starting to get addicted to it after just one time.

"Mm, I love how sensitive you are, Korra," Asami mumbled hungrily against her caramel skin. Korra tilted her head back, leaning it against the bed as she let out a moan that was laced with both pleasure and frustration. Her hands tugged lightly at the restraints and a shock went through her body at the feeling of being trapped there, forced to receive all the pleasure she could take. Asami started sliding just the tip of her index finger up and down her slit, the tip of her nail just slightly brushing against her clit on the upwards drag. Strong thighs shook with pleasure at the motion and Korra's hips bucked upwards of their own volition. A cry was pulled from Korra's mouth in pleasant surprise and ended with a whimper as the finger kept its constant motion.

"Yess Mistress, uh, you— Mmnn— make mmme s-sensitive," Korra struggled to pant out, her words blending together slightly. Asami practically purred against the skin as her kisses started to get lower, sprinkling open mouthed kisses over the top of her chest peeking out the tank top. The free hand that was currently holding up Asami's weight reached out to stroke her nails down the underside of Korra's outstretched arm. The Avatar was surprised to feel that the skin there was sensitive, in a good way. If her head wasn't swimming with pleasure, she would wonder if it was due to her heightened sense of touch or if it was always like that.

"Mmm, good girl. I bet I could make you come just from this," Asami said in a seductive voice. A shock of pleasure went through Korra's body at the words and she realized that yes, yes, she could. She was so damn close that Asami could just blow air down there and she would end up falling over the edge. Asami's lips started going even further down, planting kisses on the cotton of her tank. Korra's nipple strained against the fabric as the kisses on her breast go closer and closer to it. Those light kisses trailed a circle around the hardened peak at the same time Asami's nail started making a wide circle around her clit, avoiding touching it directly.

"F-fuck, M-mm-mistress," Korra moaned out, her voice nearly going out. A hum of pleasure vibrated near her nipple. Suddenly, her nipple was enveloped in warm wet heat through the cloth. A yelp of pleasure was jerked from her as her body literally started shaking, mainly at her legs. The Avatar cried out, practically sobbing, "Mmm-Mistresss, I c-can't, uhnn, caan't…" Her words seemed to fail her as she tried to tell her that her orgasm was quickly approaching.

The mouth was removed from her deliciously tortured nipple and brought up to her face, she could feel the warm breath ghosting over her lips. Asami adjusted her position then reached behind Korra's head to pull at the cloth of the makeshift blindfold to undo it and pull it from around her head. Korra immediately closed her eyes tighter at the light now invading her eyes.

"Korra, look at me," Asami said in a sultry but commanding tone. Korra struggled to open her eyes and then squinted against the light as Asami's blurry face came into focus. Once she was finally in focus, the sight took her breath away. Her pupils were blown out, nearly consuming those emerald irises, her cheeks were flushed with pleasure, and her lips were lightly parted as she took in deep breaths.

Those green eyes bore hungrily into her own and Korra felt another electric shock go through her body. Out of nowhere, the tip of the finger on her underwear tightened its circle around her clit and started speeding up. Korra gasped in air at the same time Asami's free hand went to her throat and applied pressure. The breath was let out in a choked moan. Her blue eyes widened as they attempted to fight the natural urge to close so they could continue locking with the brilliant green ones.

"Now," Asami whispered in a low and seductive tone, the word sending a gust of warm breath over her lips. "Come for me, Korra." Those words caused a wave of pleasure that felt more like a tsunami to go straight to her core.

"F-f-fuck, Asaamiii!" The Avatar moaned out, her voice strained against the pressure on her throat. Her body went tense as she tumbled over the edge, her back arched up and pressed more into the one on top of hers. Her head shot back, exposing her neck, and her eyes lit up in a white glow as she stared absently at the ceiling. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her body, threatening to drown her as she gasped for air. Her body shook almost violently with each wave that went through her.

Finally, after what felt like hours, her body relaxed and fell back to the bed with a thump. Her eyes regained their normal sapphire color as her heart beat wildly in her chest. Her body spasmed randomly as the aftershocks hit her. She felt a warm hand cupping her core firmly. Korra was thankful for that as her inner walls pulsed with her heartbeat, pushing against the hand.

"S-sorry, I didn't call y-you Mistress," Korra apologized quickly with a shaky voice. She felt Asami moving up her body to release her hands from the cuffs. _When did I close my eyes?_ She felt a little weird, but warm inside. Asami freed her so fast, Korra barely had time to think that she missed her body contact.

"Shh, Korra, it's okay," Asami said as she stroked her cheek tenderly with her thumb.

"B-but, Mistress-" Korra started, still slightly slurred. Her eyes felt so very heavy all of a sudden.

"Hey, hey, Korra, open your eyes babe," Asami said in a soft voice. Korra did as she was told and saw a gentle smile and kind green eyes staring back at her. She felt her lips stretch into a small sleepy smile. The thumb continued to smooth over her cheek. "It's just me, Asami. You're okay, just relax."

Korra let her eyelids fall close with a smile on her face. She felt movement, felt Asami get off her, and her eyes snapped open in a slight panic. Asami laid beside her and swiftly drew her into her side, wrapping her arm around her. Korra felt immediately calmed and tucked herself into Asami, nuzzling at her warm chest.

"It's okay. I'm not going to leave you, Korra, just go to sleep, okay?" Asami said in a gentle tone of voice. The Avatar nodded in response against her chest.

"Wait," Korra mumbled into the skin, suddenly remembering. With a voice heavy with sleep she continued, "What about you? I could take care of—"

"Shh, just go to sleep. I'm fine. There's always another time for that." Asami ran her hand through Korra's short hair and scratched her nails lightly at her scalp.

Korra smiled as she drifted off to sleep, sinking deep into the warm embrace. _Another time?_ She couldn't wait.


End file.
